PROLOG (FRAGMENT)
by CHUL no ICHI
Summary: Si tokoh utama butuh sandaran. Apakah dia akan menyerah..?


"PROLOG"

 **~D~**

 **.**

Mentari melangkah menuju ke ufuk barat, bertanda bahwa telah senja. Terlihat di taman kota Tokyo sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang pria dewasa, wanita dewasa, dan sesosok bocah tengah duduk di bangku taman. Mereka nampak bahagia.

"Ne…Naru-chan, apa cita-citamu kalau sudah besar?" Wanita dewasa tersebut bertanya kepada sosok bocah 5 tahun yang tidak lain adalah anaknya.

Si bocah menatap ibunya dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu sesaat ia menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu Kaa-chan."

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" kini sosok pria dewasa menimpali percakapan ibu dan anak itu. Dia tersenyum menatap anaknya.

"Ehm…etto…ehm…ano makan ramen mungkin,"kata bocah itu dengan raut muka berpikir sambil menatap langit dengan jari telunjuk yang berada di bawah dagu. Ekspresinya sangat imut.

Kedua sosok dewasa itu tersenyum.

"Hahaha…rupanya anak Otou-san polos ya."

Sosok wanita bersurai merah itu mengacak surai pirang anaknya, "Tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang kamu bingung…nanti juga Naru-chan akan tahu sendiri jawabannya."

Bocah itu tersenyum. Memperlihatkan deret giginya, "Uhm…itu pasti, Kaa-chan."

Dukk.

Dukk.

Dukk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket memantul dan berakhir menyentuh sepatu bocah lelaki pirang itu. Naruto memandang benda bulat itu lama. Tertegun. Kemudian ia mengambil bola itu dan menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Seakan mengerti dengan tingkah anaknya. Sang ayah menyunggingkan senyum teduh, "Itu namanya bola basket, Naruto."

"Ano…maaf itu bola basketku."

Seorang bocah berambut raven muncul. Kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto. Ia menunjuk bola yang berada di pegangan bocah pirang tersebut.

"Ini." dengan wajah polosnya Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Berniat mengembalikan bola itu.

"Mau main?" ajak sosok bocah raven itu.

Mata biru Naruto berpapasan dengan mata hitam pekat bocah raven itu, "Kamu siapa?"

"Aku Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya. Dengan ekspresi bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau main?" Tanya sang ayah.

Sang Ibu meremas tangan sang Ayah lembut. Ia tersenyum saat berhasil medapatkan perhatian penuh suaminya. "Sepertinya Naru-chan tertarik dengan bola basket itu," bisiknya.

Satu anggukan dari suaminya menandakan persetujuan yang ia utarakan. Mereka heran. Baru kali ini sepasang suami-istri itu melihat anaknya tertarik akan sesuatu hal selain ramen.

"Apa boleh, Tou-chan?" Suara Naruto memecah perhatian. "Aku mau main dengannya."

"Boleh,"ucap sepasang suami-istri itu dengan mantap.

Tak dipungkiri lagi ekspresi sang bocah pirang itu begitu senang. Mendapat support dari kedua orang tuanya rasanya pasti begitu luar biasa. Apalagi terhadap sesuatu yang baru ditemuinya dan dikenalnya. Basket dan bocah raven alias Uchiha Sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, ayo kita main."

 **Disclaimer** Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Warning** OOC, typo, dan mungkin sedikit membosankan.

' _don't like don't read'_

" **JUST FOR FUN"**

Lagi-lagi. Kejadian delapan tahun lalu berputar bak kaset rusak yang tak mau berhenti. Kenangan pertamaku tentang sesuatu hal selain ramen. Lucu juga, kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku tertarik terhadap benda bulat itu. Tapi jawabannya sama saja. Tidak tahu.

Aku tak peduli, kalaupun belum kudapat jawabannya asal itu menyenangkan tidak akan kuambil pusing. Dan juga kenangan yang selalu dengan seenaknya mengambil atensiku mengingatkanku akan teman sebayaku. Seseorang yang mengenalkanku dengan benda bulat itu. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke atau biasa kupanggil Teme.

Tch, sosok yang selalu seenaknya saja. Itu menurut persepsiku. Dengan ekspresi datar dan mata tajam berkilatnya yang kata para perempuan pengagumnya sebut 'cool'. Mebuatku jengah saja, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia dengan mudah menarik perhatian perempuan dengan gayanya. Jangan masukkan aku ke dalam orang-orang yang mempan terhadap jurus andalannya itu. Karena, cuma aku yang dapat membuat si Teme Sasuke itu berubah sikap seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku boleh berbangga akan hal ini.

Walau begitu, beda watak bukan berarti kami musuhkan. Mungkin bagi yang bermata awam kami ini musuh karena adu mulut yang sering terjadi ketika bertemu. Tapi, itu salah besar. Lebih cocoknya adu mulut kami merupakan pengungkapan rasa sayang. Aku ingin muntah mengatakannya. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang satu tingkat di bawah ikatan saudara. Saking akrabnya kami. Delapan tahun mengenal satu sama lain adalah waktu yang sangat banyak untuk saling memahami.

Okay sekarang kembali ke tokoh utamanya, aku. Sekarang umurku 13 tahun. Mungkin agak aneh dengan gaya bicaraku yang berbanding terbalik dengan usiaku. Kedengaran ganjil. Tapi yakinlah para pembaca. Aku tetaplah Naruto yang ada di anime-nya. Ya mungkin hanya beda sedikitlah.

"Apa kau ingin di situ terus, Dobe?"

Suara itu.

Aku membuka mataku dengan malas dan menatap orang yang tadi sempat kujelaskan panjang lebar. Sebuah benda melayang ke arahku setelah ia meleparnya. Ranselku. Kutatap dia kembali setelah ranselku berhasil kutangkap.

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau membolos mata pelajaran apapun dan kapanpun.. tapi aku tak akan segan menonjokmu kalau kau sampai membolos latihan."

Satu senyuman tipisku keluar. Namun kupastikan dia tidak melihatnya. Apa-apaan katanya tadi, ck benar-benar menohok. Dasar Teme. Mulutnya itu tidak terkontrol kalau lawan bicaranya itu aku. Tapi aku maklum saja alias sudah biasa.

"Oi..Oi.. kau tega sekali sama sahabatmu ini, Teme." kusentuh dadaku mendramatisir situasi. Dan tepat, death glare andalannya keluar seolah-olah ingin memakanku saja. Namun gerak-geriknya tidak berubah. Tetap dengan gayanya yang tadi dengan bersandar di pintu atap sekolah sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn."

Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Sesuai dengan perkataannya tadi, aku bolos mata pelajaran terakhir hari ini dan berakhir tertidur di atap sekolah. Sudah kebiasaannya dia menghampiriku ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba. Kalau aku bolos dengan tidak melupakan ranselku yang ia bawa. Perhatian sekali. Tapi hanya aku sifat itu berlaku pada Teme. Sedangkan orang lain, jangan harap. Ia pasti takkan sudi.

"Mana mugkin aku lupa latihannya.. yah tapi aku tadi sempat hilang ingatan.. untung ada kau, Teme."

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Semuanya berkumpul."

Sayup-sayup kudengar perintah dari sang pelatih yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian semua pemain yang ada di dalam arena indoor sekolah. Tak terkecuali aku. Satu shooting terakhirku dan masuk. Aku berbalik setelahnya menuju kerumunan barisan di tepi lapangan. Ada apa ya? Tumben. Tak biasanya pelatih kami memberikan intruksi ketika berlatih. Pasti ada yang penting.

"Ok, Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul.. ada berita penting untuk kalian." Sudah kuduga. Seketika suasana yang tadinya hening kini riuh dampak dari perkataan pelatih kami. Melihat dari mimik wajahnya, pelatih kami tampak senang. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya jadi berita penting itu. Libur berlatihkah? Atau training camp kah? Aku tidak tahu. Susah menilai ekspresi muka pelatih kami. Bagaimana bisa ditebak setiap hari pakai masker.

Aku masih penasaran dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Seolah ia tahu tatapanku, lantas ia juga mengedikkan bahunya. Pertanda yang sama.

"Sore nanti kalian akan latih tanding dengan Junpei Junior High School..aku pastikan lawan kali ini bukanlah tim sembarangan karena track record-nya sangat luar biasa."

Seketika semuanya diam.

"Dalam lima tahun terakhir mereka berhasil menguasai Fukushima dan di kejuaraan nasional tahun lalu mereka masuk perempat final sebelum akhirnya kalah dengan juara bertahan Suna JHS.. dengan kalian yang hanya finish diperempat final kawasan regional tahun lalu bukankah ini sangat menggiurkan?" ucap pelatih kami sambil tersenyum.

"WOW," aku berteriak spontan. Membuat semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku masih sibuk membasuh peluh yang mengalir di ujung pelipisku. Walau begitu, mataku tetap membalas berbagai ekspresi yang menghiasi orang-orang disekitarku.

"Mendokusai..bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan?" Shikamaru-orang yang tepat berada di sampingku tidak mau ketinggalan ambil bagian. Sikapnya terkadang tidak mau ambil pusing. Tapi entah apa yang membuat tuan nanas ini repot-repot mengeluarkan suaranya. "Nasional VS Regional.. mana bisa seimbang Sensei?"

Aku menoleh padanya kala ia menyikutku. Perlahan tatapan mataku dan Shikamaru bertemu. Sejurus kemudian aku tertawa. Aku tahu maksudnya. Yang Shikamaru katakan tadi. Aku tahu. Terdengar mengeluh memang seolah-olah tidak terima. Tapi kalau sudah begini pasti ada maksud tertentu.

"Hn."

"Ck..Mendokusai."

Sasuke.

Shikamaru.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Itu soal gampang,"-aku mengacungkan jempolku- "Cukup menang saja bukan begitu, Kakashi-Sensei.?" i

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Hah." aku menghembuskan napas. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya ya? Aku tidak menghitungnya. Ini gara-gara Kakashi-Sensei tidak memasukkanku ke tim utama melawan Junpei JHS. Nasibku sekarang kini berada di bench pemain. Duduk bersedekap sambil memasang wajah malas. Bad mood. Aku tidak tahu apa salahku sehingga Sensei yang misterius itu tidak memainkanku di menit awal. Oh ayolah, aku ini pemain andalan tim ini. Tidak keren.

"Yah masuk lagi.. habis riwayat kita," kataku usai melihat pemain lawan memasukkan bola ke ring. "Ini pembantaian, Sensei!"

Pelatih bermasker itu menoleh ke arahku dengan membawa tatapan membunuhnya. Tidak suka dengan apa yang kuucapkan tadi. Aku mati kutu kalau begini. Aduh ngeri juga. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini caraku agar konsentarasinya sedikit terganggu. Hitung-hitung balas dendam. Siapa suruh tidak memainkanku.

"Kita hanya tertinggal lima poin, mana bisa dibilang pembantaian,"-seketika ia tersenyum aneh-"Atau kau sudah menyerah dan tidak mau main?"

Aku menenggak ludahku susah payah. Aku menyerah. Sensei yang satu ini tahu sekali cara menyiksaku. Tahu begini aku diam saja.

Mataku menoleh ke lapangan. Aku kembali cemberut. Di sana, si Teme itu pamer lagi. Dia melakukan lay up dan masuk. Dasar tukang pamer. Tubuhku seketika panas dan gelisah. Aku tidak boleh kalah sama pantat ayam itu. Tapi melihat posisiku sekarang. Sangat mengenaskan. Inilah alasanku kenapa aku tidak mau jadi pemain cadangan. Aku tidak mau jadi bayangan si Teme.

Sorakan para pengagumnya menggema. Bisa-bisa aku sakit telinga. Begitu banyak kaum hawa yang datang menonton. Jangan ditanya lagi, itu semua penggemarnya. Mulai dari kakak kelas sampai adik kelas membanjiri tempat ini. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalo tempat ini sempit untuk menampung mereka semua. Alasan keduaku kenapa aku tidak mau jadi pemain cadangan. Aku tidak mau kalah pamor dari si Teme.

"Naruto," Kata Kakashi-Sensei "Lakukan pemanasan, kau bersiap gantikan Konohamaru 5 menit sebelum pertandingan bubar."

Yes, akhirnya datang juga kesempatanku. heh, takkan kubiarkan kau pamer lagi Teme.

"Selain ini hukuman karena kebodohanmu yang terlalu meremehkan lawan, aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko dengan menurunkan nyawa tim ini dari menit awal dan lawan dengan gratis mengekspos seluruh kemampuannya."

Gerakan pemanasan yang kulakukan seketika berhenti. Aku membeku. Dapat dengan jelas tadi kata-kata Sensei misterius itu mengiang di indera pendengaranku. Tadi dia memujikan? Apa kepalanya sudah terbentur tembok? Ckck suatu keajaiban. Bahkan satu tim basket sekolahpun tidak ada yang mau memujiku. Apalagi Senseiku ini. Aku harus catat hari bersejarah ini.

"Jangan besar kepala dulu bocah,"-dia menoleh kebelakang tepat di mana aku melakukan pemanasan-"Setidaknya perkataanku tadi membuatmu cepat panas."

Hah?

"Dan jangan kalah."

Bola keluar lapangan dan sayup-sayup kudengar wasit menghentikan sementara permainan. Pergantian pemain. Ini kesempatanku. Namun, sebelum memasuki lapangan aku menghentikan langkahku dan memandang Kakashi-sensei.

"Itu pasti, Sensei" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Buktikan, Lightning!"

Semangatku membuncah. Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu, bermain di lapangan. Ditambah mantra dari Kakashi sensei. Lengkap sudah. Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku memasuki lapangan. Tempat di mana pembuktianku diuji. Seutas senyum tak hilang dari wajahku.

Shikamaru perlahan menghampiriku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Lakukan seperti biasa, kami semua akan memberimu ruang."

Aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah jempol.

Waktunya dimulai.

Lemparan ke dalam dilakukan Neji. Aku harus cepat mencari celah. Setidaknya posisiku tepat. Tapi, lawan terus menempel. Aduh bagaimana ini? Sulit.

"Naruto."

Shikamaru langsung melakukan passing ke arahku setelah menerima operan dari Neji. Nekat sekali ia. Sudah dia lihat aku dijaga ketat masih saja dipaksakan. Untung dengan sigap aku menerima bola itu walaupun butuh perjuangan keras melepaskan diri dari lawan. Ck ruang dikunci lawan.

Perlahan dribbling yang kulakukan semakin cepat. Satu tarikan napas, aku berlari kencang. Satu pemain menghadang di depanku. Aku tersenyum. Dengan double dribbling begitu mudah melewatinya. OW OW, baru kulewati temannya, temannya yang lain datang. Jangan mimpi bisa mendapatkan bola ini. Ketika jarak kami semakin sempit, bola ku-passing ke Sasuke. Melakukan one two touch dan lagi-lagi berhasil di lewati.

Teriakan semakin riuh. Penonton panas, akupun juga panas. Kulihat ke sekitar masih terkunci. Tapi, pergerakan lawan tampak panik. Ini kesempatan. Kutambah kecepatan driblingku membuat bunyi pantulan bola yang kugenggam semakin nyaring terdengar. Dengan kecepatan seperti ini akan kupastikan bola tidak lepas. Namun, sebelum memasuki zona pertahanan tepatnya sepuluh senti dari garis zona aku melompat. Long shoot.

Kini semua perhatian menuju ke arah bola. Perlahan, bola itu melayang mendekat ke keranjang. Semua menahan napas. Kecuali aku. Itu pasti masuk, tidak mungkin meleset. Dan suara bedebam bola masuk ke keranjang berbunyi. Iyakan masuk. Apa kubilang. 3 angka.

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. akan kupastikan.

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Hei…aku tidak memintamu datang ke rumahku untuk tidur, Shika." Aku frustasi. Si pemalas ini memang tidak punya hati. Setengah mati aku meminta bantuannya malah berakhir begini. Sahabatnya lagi kesusahan dia enak-enakan tidur. Tidak adakah yang mengerti penderitaanku?

"Dan kau, Teme… menjauh dari tempat tidurku dan bantu aku." Kutunjuk direksi pantat ayam yang seenaknya duduk di peraduan istirahatku. Aku mengacak surai pirangku jengkel. Semuanya tidak peka. Oh, ayolah kawan-kawan.

"tadi sudah kubantu jelaskan…sisanya kau kerja sendiri," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Ia akhirnya bangun juga.

"Bukan itu yang ku mau."

"Terus?"

"Jawabannya."

"Mendokusai, jawab sendiri." Setelah perkataan shikamaru berhenti, dia kembali bersdekap, dan tidur. HEY.

BLETAK.

Ittai, sakit. Sial, kubalik arah direksiku dan kutatap sengit si pantat ayam yang dengan beraninya memukul kepalaku. "Hei apa-apaan, ini?"

"Enak saja minta jawaban…ini sepadan dengan bolos yang selalu kau lakukan dimata pelajaran Iruka-Sensei." Kata Sasuke. Dia tidak menatapku melainkan fokus pada smartphone miliknya.

"Ayolah," kataku memelas padanya. Seandainya ini bukan menyangkut mata pelajaran, mana sudi aku memohon begini.

"Tidak."

"Apa kalian sudi aku tidak bisa bermain hanya gara-gara kertas selembar ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan kertas tugas matematika dari Iruka-Sensei. "Apa kalian tega tim kita kalah karena tidak diperkuat pemain andalannya?"

"Tidak masalah, masih ada Konohamaru yang bisa menggantikanmu," Shikamaru menimpali percakapan. Matanya masih terpejam. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi, tidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di meja. Ya ampun.

"Hn, aku akan lebih leluasa memamerkan seluruh permainanku tanpa kau." Seringai licik muncul di wajah si Teme. Sial, skak mat. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan. Mereka dengan mudah membalikkan serangan yang kukeluarkan. Bahkan puppy eyes-ku tidak mempan. Plus perkataan Sasuke tadi, pamer permainan. Tidak-tidak akan kubiakan itu terjadi.

Jadi terbayang pertandingan persahabatan minggu lalu. Di detik akhir dengan umpan yang kuberikan di dalam zona pertahanan Junpei JHS. Dengan fade away yang dilakukannya, membawa si Pantat Ayam itu menjadi tokoh utama kemenangan tim. Suara aungan penggemar Sasuke masih membekas di pendengaranku. Seketika bulu kudukku berdiri. Namanya terus dielu-elukan. OH NO. Seharusnya aku yang jadi pahlawannya. Bukan dia.

Kedua sahabatku ini memang tega. Mau tak mau harus kukerjakan sendiri. Ini gara-gara Iruka-Sensei yang mengancamku tidak akan ikut dalam turnamen jika nilai matematikaku tidak ada peningkatan. Dan juga dukungan dari Kakashi-Sensei membuatku semakin tersudut. Bagaikan seorang tersangka. Tokoh utama satu ini terus menderita. Tidak oleh sahabatku dan tidak oleh guru-guruku. Hiperbola.

 **~D~**

 **.**

Waktu tidak terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan setiap detail detik yang kulewati tidak semuanya kuingat. Hanya beberapa kejadian saja. Mulai dari makan ramen, mengerjai Si Teme dan Shikamaru setelah mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka sensei, latihan, Kaa-chan, Otou-chan, dan lain-lain.

Dan sekarang tepat sehari sebelum turnamen basket regional Shinjuku bergulir. Turnamen yang kunanti-nanti. Aku jadi tidak sabaran ingin cepat-cepat menginjakkan kakiku di lapangan itu. Juga tidak sabaran merasakan kembali aura kebisingannya. Persaingan yang begitu ketat, benturan badan dengan lawan, cucuran keringat yang jatuh, rasa frustasi, teriakan, decitan sepatu, bunyi pantulan bola yang nyaring, kemenangan, kekalahan, aroma salonpas lapangan, dan piala. Aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tapi kali ini harus berbeda. Aku atau tepatnya kami ingin terus melangkah jauh. Menang dan menang. Sampai piala berhasil kami rebut. Bukan berhasil menjadi pecundang, lagi.

Aku yakin itu.

"Ini."

Lamunanku langsung menghilang begitu mendengar suara itu. Hampir saja tangkapanku gagal saking kagetnya. Sekaleng coklat hangat berhasil kugenggam.

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau dapat nomor punggung berapa, teme?"

"Sebelas."

Nomor andalannya, pikirku. Ya hari ini kami tidak latihan dan digantikan dengan pembagian kostum baru tim. Kata pelatih kami tadi, cukup kuatkan mental kami saja untuk besok. Dan juga katanya pemberian kostum baru ini supaya kami lebih semangat bertandingnya. Ya ampun, bukannya ini sudah kewajiban jika mengikuti turnamen harus dengan kostum baru. Sensei-Sensei, ada saja.

"Melamun lagi, eh?"

"Hah?"

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja, Teme." kataku usai menyeruput isi kalengku.

"Hn."

Mana bisa tempat yang begitu berkenang ini hilang dari ingatanku. bangku yang kududuki ini, pohon rimbun yang tepat berada di sampingnya, sapuan angin khas sore hari, keramaiannya, kau dan aku. Tempat yang penuh kesan bagiku. Mungkin juga bagi si Teme. Awas saja kalau tidak. Taman kota.

Kutangkap senyumannya. Kulihat dengan jelas tadi ia tersenyum. Sasuke tersenyum. Tidak tahu karena apa. Malas aku menerka-nerka. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik dari eksprsinya sekarang. Dia senang. Ya, mana mungkin dengan ekspresi positif begitu ia sedih? Tidak mungkinkan? Sambil tutup mata lagi.

"Melamun, eh?" kataku membalas.

"Hn."

Cukup lelah, kurebahkan diriku di sandaran bangku. Belaian angin, menggodaku untuk menutup mata. Enak sekali. Kejadian delapan tahun lalu kembali mengambil kesadaranku. mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan Sasuke.

"Kita harus juara, Lightning."

"Itu harus, Shadow."

 **~D~**

 **.**

Pritt

Jump ball dilakukan. Pertanda pertandingan dimulai. Semua orang saling siaga. Mencari posisi yang pas di mana bola akan berada. Dipihak lawankah yang merebut bola? Ataukah kami yang berhasil mendapatkannya? Itu tergantung pemain yang melakukannya. Selain tingggi badan yang mempuni, teknik pun harus mantap. Takdir kami sekarang dipertaruhkan oleh dua pmain yang saling bersteru berebut benda bulat itu.

Petandingan memang baru dimulai. Akan tetapi limbah persaingan sangat berasa disekitarku. Penuh tekanan dan pastinya berat.

Steal, bola berhasil kurebut dari lawan. Sekarang kami yang memimpin serangan. Driblibg bola yang kulakukan sengaja ku perlambat. Setidaknya untuk membaca dan mencari celah, merebut point pertama. Shikamaru dijaga ketat, Kiba-pun begitu, Sasuke lebih parah dengan dua orang yang meng-cover. Hanya Neji yang sedikit bebas walau posisinya lebih dekat ke Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum. "Hancurkan lawan kita, Minna," aku berkata sedikit berteriak. Sudah kuduga. Lawan terpancing dengan apa yang kuucap tadi. Itu setidaknya bagus untuk kami, karena dengan menghancurkan mental mereka maka konsentrasi mereka akan rusak.

Dan inilah waktunya, aku yang berposisi sebagai point guard atau pengatur serangan beraksi. Posisiku sekarang telah melewati half court. Dribling kupercepat kuselaraskan dengan kecepatan lariku. Seperti yang kuduga tadi, dapat kulihat satu-persatu temanku lepas dari penjagaan setelah satu pemain lawan berhasil kulalui. Dua lawan sekaligus menghampiriku, membatasi pergerakanku. Melarangku mendekat lebih jauh. Heh, jangan sombong ya, kalian kira kalian bisa menghalangiku hanya dengan dua orang saja?

Akan kupermainkan kalian. Dengan sedikit memancing emosi lawan setelah berapa pergerakan monoton yang kulakukan, bola ku passing tepat di belakangku. Neji dengan mudah menerimanya dan tanpa buang waktu melempar bola jauh. Aku begitu mudah melewati mereka yang tadi mencoba menghalangi pergerakanku. Dasar, pergerakan mereka hanya terpaku pada bola bukan padaku.

Sedikit lagi dan berhasil kudapat bola dari Neji. Tanpa buang waktu, aku langsung melakukan drag step dan siap shooting. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi seorang lawan berhasil menutup jarak pandangku ke ring. Digantikan oleh tubuh besarnya. Aku tak kehabisan akal. Ini masih berada sedikit di luar zona pertahanan lawan. Fake, dan aku berhasil melewatinya tapa perlawanan. Sekarang aku bebas, dengan mudah aku masuk ke jantung pertahanan lawan tanpa kawalan. Lay up yang kulakukan membuat point pertama di pertandingan ini.

Teriakan riuh penonton menggema. Permainan yang kuperagakan tidak sia-sia. Penonton terhibur, baik dari pendukung tim kami maupun dari tim lawan. Aku senang, semua temanku tersenyum, dan bahkan pelatihku tak segan-segan memberikan jempolnya padaku. Comeback yang sempurna. Kuharap kemanangan tidak malu-malu menghampiri kami. Demi impian yang kami dambakan. Juara.

 **~D~**

 **.**

"Seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan, kalian bisa menjinakkan lawan kalian hari ini," kata pelatihku.

Sekarang kami telah berada di Sekolah usai bertanding tadi. Seperti yang kita dengar barusan, ini adalah review pertandingan yang baru kami selesaikan. Kami menang, menang mutlak. Skor 70-10 untuk tim kami.

"Permainan kalian semakin berkembang, walaupun lawan yang menjamu kalian bukan tim unggulan,"-Kakashi-Sensei memegang kertas selembar-"Dengan Sasuke meraih 25 point, 2 assist, dan 2 rebound… Naruto 25 point, 15 assist, dan 1 rebound… Shikamaru 10 point 1 assist, dan 1 rebound… Neji 5 point, 0 assist, 10 rebound… dan Kiba 5 point, 1 assist dan 8 rebound"

"Dan seperti yang diperkirakan, Lightning dan Shadow menggila di pertandingan pertama kita, Sensei!" aku tertawa dalam hati usai mendengar pernyataan kiba.

Boleh kuralat. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bermain serius. Aku tidak suka memandang remeh lawan, mau itu lawannya kuat atau lemah. Walaupun hasil akhirnya seperti menginjak-nginjak harga diri lawan. Tapi, itu bukan maksudku.

Jejak-jejak keringat masih kentara di tubuhku. Bahkan kostumku belum kuganti. Potongan-potangan nafasku masih menggila. apanya lawan yang bukan unggulan, tetap saja aku kepayahan melawan mereka. Kalaupun mereka lemah, tidak akan mungkin keringat yang keluar di tubuhku sebanyak ini.

"Oi Lightning jangan melamun saja… mentang-mentang kau menjadi MVP dipertandingan tadi."

Perkataan Shikamaru barusan sukses membuatku sadar.

"Hn… tukang pamer."

Tandukku keluar.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara, Shadow. Bukankah point kita sama, itu berarti kau juga tukang pamer, Teme!"

"Kau sadar juga kalau aku itu hebat."

Sialan. Bersiap aku menghampirinya untuk menumpahkan isi botol minumanku yang isinya tinggal setengah. Sebelum akhirnya Kakashi-Sensei melerai kami dengan kata-katanya. Aku hanya bisa memberi si pantat ayam itu death glare. Yang di tanggipinya dengan senyuman licik. Dasar picik.

"Sudah-sudah," kata pelatihku berusaha melerai. "Untuk pertandingan besok, kuharap permainan kalian lebih berkembang karena lawan kalian bukanlah lawan yang mudah."

"Suna JHS," Sasuke berkata.

Terbayang lagi pertandingan tahun lalu. Tim inilah yang menghentikan langkah kami. Tim inilah yang berhasil menghancurkan mimpi kami. Mungkin bukan cuma aku yang flash back sekarang. Mungkin semuanya di tim ini. Sakitnya bukan main. Botol yang kugenggam remuk seketika akibat emosi.

"Sekarang kita berada di babak yang sama seperti tahun lalu.."-kata Kakashi Sensei sedikit menggantung-"Apakah kalian mau hasilnya juga sama?"

"TIDAK, Sensei!" Semua pemain berkata mantap.

 **~D~**

 **.**

Kuarter Empat.

"Kalian kuat."

Sukses bak sihir. Semangatku kembali setelah kata-kata itu terlontar. Kata-kata sederhana memang, tapi makna mendalam yang dikandungnya luar biasa. Bukan hanya saya yang merasakannya, tapi kami yang berada di lapangan sekarang.

'Terima kasih, Kakashi-Sensei,'kataku dalam hati dengan senyum yang mengembang. Awas kalian Suna JHS. Akan kubalas.

Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari tekanan. Selama pertandingan berlangsung pola permainan kami sulit berkembang. Mereka semakin kuat dari tahun lalu. Itu berasa oleh kungkungan full court yang mereka terapkan. Zona defence yang begitu luas. Kalo di sepak bola ini namanya total football. Tidak membiarkan lawan memegang bola dengan lama. Ck.

Kembali aku menerima bola, kali ini dari Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa bermain tenang. Ok, IT'S THE TIME. Dribble speed kuperagakan, dengan cepat aku sudah berada di garis pertahanan mereka. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, dia terus membuntutiku. Membaca permainanku. Kau memang Shadow, Teme.

Dua pemain langsung melakukan box in padaku, sial. Mereka mencoba menghalangi. Tidak banyak waktu sekarang, sedikit memaksa menggabungkan croosover dengan between the leg dribble akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari kawalan mereka. Sekali lagi drag step kulancarkan ketika kurasa posisiku sudah pas. Namun, seseorang lawan yang begitu ku kenal datang menghadang jalanku untuk mencetak point. Rambut merahnya. Gaara.

Aku tidak kehabisan akal. No look pass dan Sasuke menerima umpanku ketika ia berhasil melakukan back door di belakang Gaara. Tanpa perlawanan berarti Teme memasukkan bola. Skor berubah 30-40. Masih ada selisih sepuluh poin. Kami harus menang.

"Mencoba menghidar dariku, Lightning?"

Aku tak menggubrisnya dan kubalas dengan kedipan mata. Gaara, kau benar-benar licik. Berusaha memancing emosiku ya? Kau memang setipe denganku.

Aku kembali ke zona pertahananku dengan berada di garis depan. Lawan semakin mendekat mencoba untuk mencetak angka lagi. Dengan Gaara yang sebagai poros penyerangan mereka. Duel kami kembali tidak terelakkan. Dia berusaha mempermainkanku dengan dribble bolanya. Aku tidak akan terjerumus. Jurus basi. Box in, terus kutempel ia. Namun, aku goyah dengan croosover yang dilakukannya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, dia langsung melompat melakukan shooting.

Kulihat matanya membulat kala aku berhasil mengimbangi lompatannya. Benturan-pun tak dapat kuhindari. Namun naas, kesadaranku menghilang kala lantai sudah mencium badanku. Salah jatuh. Dan aku hanya ditemani kegelapan setelahnya.

 **~D~**

 **.**

Kesadaranku akhirnya kembali. Penglihatanku semuanya warna putih. Aku di mana? Namun semuanya terjawab ketika aku menoleh kekanan. Ada selang infus di sana dan tersambung ke tangan kananku. Pasti ini tempat yang kubenci. Dari baunya saja sudah kentara. Ini rumah sakit.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku pingsan. Yang kuingat hanya benturan dengan Gaara dan setelahnya semuanya hitam. Apakah separah ini cederaku? Ah iya aku ingat sekarang, sebelum semuanya hitam kurasa ada yang sakit di daerah lututku, sangat sakit.

Kutelan air ludahku sambil menatap kain selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku di sana. Perlahan-lahan kusingkap kain hijau itu. Jantungku bahkan berdegup kencang dibuatnya. Fuh, semoga hanya perasaanku saja.

Namun mataku membulat kala kudapatkan lututku diperban tebal. Ada bercak darah yang kulihat di kain putih itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin kan? Aku pasti hanya mimpi. Ya ini pasti hanya mimpi.

"Anterior cruit ligament anak anda sobek dan penyembuhannya butuh waktu yang lama." Sayup-sayup kudengar seseorang berbicara di balik pintu.

"Apa itu bisa sembuh, Dokter?" Aku kenal suara ini. Suara berat ini milik Tou-chan. Berarti ini menyangkut tentang aku. Berarti aku masih harus berada di sini dalam waktu lama ya?

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan karena besarnya sobekan ligamen di lutut kanannya."

Tidak pasti sembuh? Tidak bisa sembuh? bagaimana ini?

"Ini pasti berat, Kushina-san, Minato-san… kita hanya bisa melihat perkembangannya setelah operasi yang sudah kami lakukan." Dokter itu diam sejenak digantikan suara isakan dari Kaa-chan. "Untuk sementara dia harus memakai kursi roda."

Perlahan air jatuh di pelupuk mataku. Tidak, tidak.

"TIDAK."

~ **D~**

 **.**

Sore hari. Sangat menenagkan. Similir anginnya yang lembut begitu menggoda. Terik matahari yang tak lagi membakar namun tetap terang, begitu cantik di mata. Akhirnya perjalananku terhenti. Stop tepat di belakang rumah sakit. Tempatku bersantai akhir-akhir ini. Indah memang. Namanya juga taman.

"Thanks, Teme."

"Hn."

Sekarang aku tidak bisa berjalan sendirian. Harus dibantu orang lain dengan kursi roda. Tanpa mereka aku mungkin tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dan pasti itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, melihat kondisiku. Aku juga enggan terus merepotkan orang lain. Ini namanya tidak keren. Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah nasibku.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Sasuke beranjak ke bangku yang berada di sampingku.

Pandanganku tetap mengarah ke taman. Di sana ada sebatang pohon yang daun-daunnya sudah kering. Perlahan-lahan daunnya berguguran. Melihatnya jadi mengingat diriku. Apakah ini sudah waktunya untukku seperti pohon itu?

"Operasinya gagal, Teme… tidak bisa sembuh." Aku kembali menunduk. "Aku menyerah."

Tak lama berselang sesuatu menghantam pipiku keras. Aku tehuyung kesamping. Lama kelamaan sakitnya menjalar. Tanganku beranjak memegang yang sakit itu. Pipiku, aku habis ditonjok oleh Sasuke.

"Tch.. bodoh, kau menyerah hanya dengan ini?" dia menunjuk lututku.

Aku tidak melawan. Aku lelah untuk sekedar adu mulut. Hanya bisa pasrah dengan kata-kata tajamnya lebih baik. Namun, lama kutunggu yang kuharap tak kunjung muncul. Kenapa?

Kudapat ia menatap pohon yang tadi menjadi atensiku. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Belum saatnya kau menyerah, Dobe."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Mungki kau benar Teme. tapi, mungkin juga Tidak.

 **END**

 **Mohon maaf minna, jika kalian masih penasaran habisi saya di kotak review..**

 **Sep, 15 2015**

 **CHUL no ICHI**

 **W**

 **V**


End file.
